thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Massie Block
Massie Block is the top alpha at Octavian Country Day School (also known as OCD). Background Massie is known for her fashionable wardrobe, alpha status, comebacks, and confidence. It is stated in The Clique that she had a shiny brown bob and white teeth, but later, she grows out her hair. Her eyes are brown with amber specks, she adores lip gloss, and in Revenge of the Wannabes, it is said that she likes spray tanning. In Massie: The Summer Collection, she get's a purple streak in her hair that enables her to get just about anything she wants. Massie's astrology sign is Leo. Relationships Alicia Rivera (Best Friends) Alicia and Massie are close friends. Every now and then, they feud about who should be alpha, and they go on again and off again. Massie and Alicia have sabotaged each other many times, but most of the time, they collaborate to form ah-mazing ideas. Dylan Marvil (Best Friends) Dylan and Massie are close friends. Massie is sometimes somewhat disgusted by Dylan's love for food and burps, but they love each other anyways. It is often mentioned that Dylan always tries to get Massie to eat candy. Their only major fight was when Dylan started dating Derrington, Massie's ex. Kristen Gregory (Best Friends) Kristen and Massie are close friends. Massie isn't very picky about Kristen's love for soccer, but occasionally she tells Kristen to get highlights and stop wearing sneakers. Massie also once let Kristen host the Friday night sleepover at her apartment. Their only major fight was when Kristen dated Dempsey when she knew Massie liked him. Claire Lyons (Best Friends) Claire and Massie have a very unique friendship, but it wasn't always that way. When Claire first arrived in Westchester, Massie felt smothered by the fact that she would have an LBR tagging along with her. Over time, Massie and Claire grew very close, almost to an unbreakable bond. Claire has also helped Massie out some tight situtations. Though for the first little while they were more like frenemies than friends. Love Life In The Clique,'' Massie has a crush on Chris Abeley. However, due to Fawn, his super-hawt girlfriend, Massie' falls out of love with him. In Best Friends For Never, Todd Lyons takes an interest into Massie. He eventually steals her first kiss. From Revenge of the Wannabes to Sealed With a Diss, Massie has a crush on Derrington (Derrick Harrington) and from The Pretty Committee Strikes Back to ''Sealed With a Diss '''they dated. In It's Not Easy Being Mean, Massie and the rest of th PC go on a mission to find out who Skye Hamilton, the 8th grade alpha, had kissed so they could get the key to the secret room. Massie is hurt when she finds out that Derrick had kissed Skye before. Derrick clears it up with her that Skye had kissed him, and that her lips felt like butt and that he didn't enjoy it at all. Massie feels better after hearing this. In Sealed With A Diss, Massie is trying to get Chris Abeley to fall in love with Skye, since Skye has a crush on him and it will help Massie and the PC in the secret room for 8th grade, and will help keep up her alpha status. Her plan eventually works, after Chris manages to fall in love with Massie, not Skye. Massie does get him to like Skye, but then Skye tells Massie that she has moved on. In the meantime, she and the PC are in the room watching the boys on the Share Bear. Cam and Derrick are figthing over some things that they are keeping from Claire and Massie. At Skye's party, Derrick reveals that he thinks that Massie is too immature for him. Massie retorts by commenting on how immature he is. In Bratfest at Tiffany's, she and the members of the Pretty Committe go on a boyfast.The boyfast doesn't last very long. The boyfast ends at the end of the book. From P.S. I Loathe You to Boys R Us, her and Layne take a liking into Dempsey Solomon. What they really don't know, is that he really likes Kristen. At the end of Boys R Us, she starts to like 9th grader, Landon Crane. From These Boots Are Made For Stalking to A Tale of Two Pretties, Massie and Landon are really hitting it off. Massie is afraid that this will change in A Tale of Two Pretties, after she finds out her family is having financial troubles after her dad lost his job. When Massie is told that the Blocks have to move to London, England, she is afraid of how to tell Landon. When the Pretty Committee goes to Hermia, the psychic at Merri-Lee's New Year's Yves party (the same psychic that predicted the Pretty Committe forming in Charmed and Dangerous: The Rise of the Pretty Committeee) She tells Massie that Landon is not involved in ther new future, but instead, a boy named James. In the epilouge, it is said that Massie had let Landon go, but that they were still friends. She meets a British boy named James, who just so happens to be the name of the boy Hermia predicted was in her future. She finds out that James is a student at her new school in London. The book ends Massie introducing herself to James and saying that it is "ah-mazing" to meet him. It is likely that she and James will date. Family Massie's father is William Block, and her mother is Kendra Block. She has a pet pug named Bean and a horse named Brownie. Trivia *Massie is the Pretty Committee's alpha. *She likes gummies but hates what they do to her weight. *She is modeled by Tsarina Merrin on the ''Clique book covers. *She is portrayed by Elizabeth McLaughlin in The Clique movie. *It is revealed in The Clique that her favorite color is purple, because it is the color of royalty. *Massie is somewhat a bit jealous of Alicia's good looks, and big boobs. *She is subscribed to Glossip Girl and has a "frequent glosser" card. *It is shown in The Clique movie that she sleeps with an eye mask. *She never specifies her favorite designer, due to her motto, "you're only as good as your last collection." *She is an elite horseback rider at Galwaugh. *Her signature scent was Chanel no. 5, but was changed to Chanel no. 19. The reason behind this might be because Chanel no. 5 used too many rosewood trees, and the rosewood tree became endangered. *She sometimes talks to her horse. *Her screenname, MASSIEKUR, refers to the word "massacre." *In the Cliquetionary, she refuses at first that Todd Lyons was her first kiss, saying that it was Derrington. *In Revenge of the Wannabes, Massie mentions that her birthday is in July. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers she mentions that her star sign is a leo. So her birthday is anywhere between July 22 - July 31. Gallery ThumbnailCAXAAKS1.jpg ThumbnailCA405UFC.jpg 400000000000000082773 s4.jpg Images-3.jpg Pcdadad.jpg ThumbnailCAN8HM6F.jpg|Massie and Dylan The clique.PNG|TPC, with Massie in the lead massie block 1.jpg massie block 2.jpg|Massie in her room Massie on brownie.jpg Massie block 3.jpg thumbnailCAPT1723.jpg thumbnailkoo.jpg ThumbnailCA4K60P4.jpg massie block 4.jpg massie pool.jpg massie 5.jpg massie 6.jpg massie 7.jpg massie 8.jpg massie 9.jpg Cliqueies.jpg ThumbnailCA5DDOGO.jpg ThumbnailCABYUWY2.jpg ThumbnailCA26MEH1.jpg ThumbnailCAHE2JW8.jpg ThumbnailCAEP41EK.jpg clique phone call.jpg Aliciaandmassieatthesleepover.jpg massie and claire in car 2.jpg Mass.PNG|Massie's Graphic Novel counterpart imagesCADB13E2.jpg Briarwoodwall.jpg Window.jpg mass2.jpg mass1.jpg massdyllicclai.jpg massleesh.jpg 971213-the_clique_queen_teen_743294_super.jpg 0.jpg Origclique3.jpg Origclique2.jpg Origclique1.jpg Origclique.jpg mass1kajfd.jpg mass2kj.jpg massclaire.jpg block1.jpg block2.jpg block3.jpg Massie block.png Category:Alphas Category:The Pretty Committee Category:Rich Category:OCD Girls Category:Jealousy Category:Main characters Category:The Block Family